


12 Days of Damerey (Parody of 12 Days of Christmas)

by Selene_Tyler_Smith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Tyler_Smith/pseuds/Selene_Tyler_Smith
Summary: So I got this idea from hearing a friend of mine singing 12 Days of Christmas but with a Star Wars twist to it. So enjoy the insanity that my mind has come up with. Also, if any fellow writers want to, I have no issue with them writing a full story to expand off of the ideas within these 12 chapters. Have fun. (1 Chapter posted per day, till December 25th.)





	1. On the First Day...

**Poe in a Pear Tree...**  
______________________

How did he end up in this particular predicament?

“Pwease, Poe.”

Ah yes, that’s how.

“Are you sure you don’t want a Koyo melon instead, Rey?” He asks, looking over at the little girl who is asking him to climb a tree for her.  
Rey Erso-Andor is the only child of Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor. Friends to his parents, Shara Bey and Kes Dameron. Jyn and Cassian had been trying for years to have a child of their own, but with no success.

Then, six standard years ago, Jyn and Cassian left Yavin IV for over a year, then returned with a squalling, healthy baby girl. It would be this little girl, who Poe was told to be gentle with, play with, and watch over. Now, on her fifth name-day, she’d asked eleven-year-old Poe to retrieve a pear for her.

“No, Koyo. I wanna peaws.” Her beady hazel eyes glistening over, threatening to turn into a full-blown cry. Being the daughter of a well-known Rebel Alliance spy and a former criminal-turned Alliance Pathfinder, Rey was born to manipulate people. Mostly Poe.

With a sigh, Poe runs a hand through his unruly, curly head of hair. “Alright, Rey. I’ll climb the tree to get you a pear.”

The girl lets out a squeal of joy before wrapping her little arms around him, pressing the side of her head into his chest.

“Tank you, Poe. You best fwiend evew.”

“I’m your only friend, Rey.” Poe says, face pink with embarrassment and a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Tat why you the best. Now, Peaws please.”

“Okay, okay.”

Rey releases Poe and the young boy turns to look up at the tall tree before him. He takes several steps backwards before launching himself at the tree, jumping upwards as he gets close to the trunk. He uses the trunk as a means to help him reach the first thick branch. Once he has hold of the branch, Poe quickly hauls himself up onto it before reaching to take hold of another branch. His goal sits halfway up, since the pears on the lower branches haven’t reached a good ripen state.

“Be caweful, Poe.” Rey calls up to him as she watches him climb.

“The things I do for you.” Poe grumbles out as he keeps climbing.

Unknown to either children, Cassian Andor has been watching the pair with a critical eye from his spot on Kes and Shara’s back porch. Behind him, within the home, he can hear Kes and Jyn bickering as they come out, each carrying a dish of food.

“Where’s the kids?” Jyn asks, setting down a platter of cook vegetables and beans onto the large outdoor table.

“Why is Poe in a pear tree?” Kes asks, squinting as he watches his son pluck a pear from near the top of the fruit tree.

“Rey currently likes pears.” Cassian deadpans in reply, not taking his eyes off of where the kids are.

“That’s no excuse for her sending him up there to retrieve one. She could just eat something else like the rest of us do and wait for the harvest to come.” Kes states, setting down the large bowl of ground bantha meat mixed with spices and onions.

“Kes, leave them be.” Jyn says, placing a hand on Cassian’s arm. “I remember when Poe was her age and all he wanted to eat was Koyo Melons and Sura Fruit.”

As Kes and Jyn begin arguing over their offspring’s eating habits, Cassian watches as Poe leaps from the lowest branch. Once safely on the ground, Poe hands the pear over to Rey with a grin on his face and Rey takes it with a light blush. Then Rey takes a bite out of the pear, juice running down her chin and that causes Poe to blush.

 _‘I’d better make sure my blaster packs are constantly at full charge when these two get older.’_ Is the thought that crosses Cassian’s mind at that moment but is quickly replaced. His daughter leaps at Poe, wraps both of her arms around Poe’s neck before gifting her friend with a quick kiss on the cheek. It is so quick that when Rey’s feet land back on the ground, she runs back towards the house. This leaves Poe standing beneath the pear tree, looking confused and startled.

_‘Better yet, do it tonight.’_


	2. On the Second Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is trying to find the perfect Yuletide gift for Poe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Disney Canon timeline, some time after TLJ. Note Barabels are part of the Original Star Wars EU Canon.

**Two Dual Weapons**

**_______________________**

Rey had been scouring the market place on Nar Shadda for over an hour. She only has today to search for a gift to give to Poe.

Three days ago, in the small mess room within their hidden base, Connix had asked Poe on whether he was planning to contact his father on Yavin IV to wish him a Merry Yuletide. Poe had told the young woman that he wasn’t planning on it; but after Connix remarked that General Organa was sending Kes Dameron a coded message anyways, Poe agreed. It was after this that Rey learned about Yavin IV’s Yule holiday.

“Happens every year during the cool rainy season. It originally was called Yuletide on Chandrila, where my mom’s folks lived. She brought it with her when she and dad settled on Yavin IV and the other settlers adapted it.” Poe had told her with a sad smile.

“How do you celebrate it?” She’d asked, watching him take a bite of the bean and meat mush that the locals on Nar Shadda called Chili. “

Well, families and friends gather, nibble on snacks, have a big meal, exchange gifts, play games, and just spend the entire day together.” Poe explained before getting up and leaving the table.

Later on, Rey had spoken to Rose about the conversation in the mess room. Rose had explained the idea of gift giving to Rey and then excitedly proposed that they plan a small Yule celebration. Eventually Rose had notified General Organa of the idea and it spread through the base like wildfire.

Passing by another stall, Rey lets out a heavy sigh. She still has no idea what to gift the ‘Best Pilot in the Resistance’.

“Miss.” A reptilian voice calls out from a stall across the way. “Miss.”

Rey turns and sees a Barabel point in her direction before waving for Rey to come towards her. She’s still unsure about people, but swallows down her hesitation and goes over to the vendor.

“Miss looking for sssomething ssspecial, no?” the Barabel hisses out.

“A gift. For a friend.” Rey states, while using the Force to check for any possible danger.

“Sssay no more.”

The female Barabel pulls aside a curtain which leads into a small building. Inside is a larger, male Barabel cleaning a heavy-duty blaster rifle. The pair converse in their own language as Rey follows the female inside.

“Zeb make good deal for you.” The female states, pointing at a pair of small, palm-sized blasters sitting within their black case.

“What are they?” Rey asks. She’s never seen anything like these before.

“Dueling Blastersss.” The male Barabel states, setting aside the blaster rifle. Then he makes his way over to Rey. “They are from our Barab I. Not many are ssold off our planet nor sssold to off-worlderss. For you, I make exception. Jedi.”

“I’m not a-“

“You doubt yourssself. Maybe Saba can help you.”

“What?”

“Saba iss mate. Mate very powerful. Do thingss that are only talked about in chroniclesss.”

“I teach you about Force, in exchange for the blasterss.” The female Barabel, Saba, tells Rey as Zeb pushes the dueling blasters into Rey’s hands.

“Thank you.” Rey says hesitantly.

“Come back again, Sssmall one.” Zeb says to Rey as she’s being herded out of the shop by Saba.

Once outside, Rey isn’t sure what to make of what just happened. However, discovering that not only is there someone else who knows how to use the Force and can teach her has Rey feeling a bit better. Plus, she’d gotten a gift which means she has something to give to Poe.

The next day, during the Yuletide celebrations occurring on base, Rey finds Poe standing away from most of the crowds. Next to him is BB-8.

As Rey approaches, the little astromech lets out several excited beeps and whirls to her.

“Happy Yuletide to you too.” Rey says to BB-8, kneeling down by the droid. “I hope you’ll be ready for your present later. I have it on good authority that the oil bath down in maintenance will be available this evening.”

At hearing Rey’s little gift for the droid, Poe lets out a chuckle as his droid beeps happily and begins doing circles around Rey.

“Spoiling him I see.” Poe comments to Rey, moving one of his hands to behind his back where his gift for Rey is currently nestled in his back pocket.

“It’s rather dusty here and he’d been complaining about a few of his servos jamming up.” Rey states before holding a black case out to Poe. “Happy Yuletide, Poe.”

“Happy Yuletide to you too, Rey.” Poe responds, pulling his gift to her out from behind his back.

The pair exchange their gifts, not realizing that a few members of the Resistance are watching them. Particularly Leia, Finn, Connix, and Rose. The four of them watch as Poe opens his and hear him exclaim in joy.

“Barab Dueling Blasters!”

Leia, Connix, and Rose try to muffle their laughter over Poe’s excitement which leaves Finn confused.

“What’s so funny?” Finn asks.

“Giving someone weapons as a Yuletide gift on Yavin is only done between those who are married or dating.” Connix explains to the confused man.

“I blame Shara for starting that tradition. She gave Kes a set of throwing knives while they were still dating.” Leia shares before taking a sip of Chandrillan wine. “Of course, Kes gave Shara her own blaster at the same time and three months later they were married.”

“Oh.” Finn says, then looks back over at his two friends. He watches as Rey now opens her gift from Poe.

Rey removes a small, slim cylinder from the wooden box. With Poe’s prompting, Rey hands him the wooden box before igniting the cylinder.

“Oh come on!” Finn says loudly at seeing the short-bladed green lightsaber.

“A hundred credit says that, in three months, we’ll be hosting a wedding.” Leia says with a wide smile, placing a hand on Finn’s shoulder.


	3. On the Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has lost his temper many times before; but to be fair, these last few were all her fault

**Three Raging Rens**

________________

~~1~~

There was no way he, nor Rey, could control when the Force bond would activate. So, when the bond flared, he wasn’t expecting Rey to be in the Falcon’s sonic shower, sitting on the floor in tears. She hadn’t looked at him, but he’d heard her mumbled words.

“Go away.” Rey had murmured before another wave of fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Before Kylo could approach her, he heard a door open and the calm voice of his own mother.

“Rey.” His mother softly said from the darkness that blinded Kylo from seeing Rey’s surroundings. “We’ll get through this.”

“But…”

“Poe will contact us once after his Squadron is safely away from their mission.” Leia voice echoes out.

The sonic shower is turned off, most likely from Kylo’s mother, and Rey takes hold of an offered towel. She’s slow to rise up from the floor but makes certain that the towel covers her from his view. However, as she wraps the towel around, Kylo notices a small bump has formed upon her belly.

“I do hope that once Poe has returned that you’ll tell him about his child.” Leia says, which causes Rey to blush.

“Child.” Kylo growls out at Rey, fury growing quickly and bleeding through their bond. “You’re pregnant with that Pilot’s child!”

His anger is so strong that the glass door to the shower shatters into a million pieces, several shards exploding outwards. Many of them embed themselves into the back of Rey’s shoulders. Kylo isn’t sure what happened afterwards due to the Force bond closing. His personal quarters didn’t survive his fury.

~~2~~

Kylo was standing on the bridge of the newest ship in the First Order fleet when the bond opened once more. At the moment, the fleet was engaging with the Resistance ships fleeing from their base on Fondor. He was so focused on the battle that he didn’t fully realize that the bond was fully active till he heard the low moans and groans that came through. It took Rey, letting out a whimper before Kylo turned around.

There she was, the woman who he had the entire First Order hunting for, crouched down in front of a seat. Her arms were clutching onto the arms of the chair, her forehead pressing into the padded seat.

“I’m here.” The Resistance Pilot says suddenly.

Kylo sees the man kneeling beside Rey, gently rubbing her back.

“You…” Rey gasps out before having to groaning out the rest. “should be fly…flying.”

“Snap can handle the flying, sweetheart. We’ve got a bigger issue to deal with right now.”

Rey grits her teeth and tightens her hold on the arms of the chair. “Poe.”

“I’ve gotcha.”

The pilot disappears, leaving only Rey visible through the bond. Kylo steps closer, entranced by the laboring woman. Then, she turns her head to look directly at him, acknowledging that he’s there. Their eyes lock for what seems like an eternity before the ship Rey is on shakes and shutters. It’s then that Rey lets out scream filled with intense pain, removing one of her hands from its place and settling it on her rotund belly.

Before Kylo can say anything, the bond closes once more, and he finds himself back aboard the bridge. The Resistance fleet now gone, leaving only the destroyed leftovers of the casualties behind.

“Are we able to track any of their ships?” Kylo shouts, knowing that Rey is giving birth to her child aboard an unfamiliar ship. Both of them have slipped out of his reach.

“No, sir.”

That wasn’t the answer he was looking for from the commander. No one survived the destruction Kylo had done on the bridge that day.

~~3~~

He really should have known that his latest episode of rage would be his last.

After six years of searching the galaxy, Kylo had finally discovered where Rey and her son were hiding. And not too long after that, Kylo’s Knights of Ren were able to kidnap the boy and bring him to their master. Kylo had thought that turning the boy to the dark side would be easy, but the child was resilient on thwarting his attempts.

After only having the child on board the Finalizer for only a month, the Resistance and their allies had brought the fight to the First Order. Kylo had his knights and the boy sequestered deep inside of his flag ship as he went to face Rey, who had managed to lead a landing party aboard. By the time he was halfway to the landing bay, Kylo felt the bond ripple between himself and Rey. She had somehow managed to dispatch his knights and was now reunited with her son.

He waited in the shadows of the landing bay, setting a trap for Rey and her Resistance members to walk right into. It only took a matter of minutes before Rey, the traitor, the pilot, and the boy to arrive. As they ran across the deck, Kylo made his move. With his lightsaber drawn, he went straight for Rey. The two battled each other with their lightsabers.

Several troopers, who had been chasing the small group, focused their blasters on the others.

“Finn, get Alec to the ship!” Poe shouted, wanting to make sure that his son made it safely aboard their ship. “I’ll cover you.”

Finn and the boy hurried to the ship, where several other Resistance members tried to help with providing additional cover fire for the pair.

With those two now on board the ship, Kylo Ren became even more furious. He wasn’t going to allow the ship to leave; however, he needed to get past Rey first.

“Your son is mine!” Kylo shouted at Rey between the crackling of energy from their weapons clashing.

“No, he isn’t. He’ll never join you.” Rey countered, mustering all of her strength into the fight.

“We’ll see.”

The pair continued with their fight, but Kylo knew that they were equally matched. But she had a weakness, and Kylo was going to exploit it. The pilot, who hadn’t left his place of cover and was most likely waiting for Rey.

Using the Force, he shoved Rey away before reaching out and directing a blaster bolt towards an unsuspecting Poe. He’d heard Rey scream out, but it was too late for the pilot. Having turned slightly towards Rey, the bolt hit true. Right into the pilot’s chest.

Feeling rage coming through the bond, Kylo found himself pulled back into the fight; having to dodge more of Rey’s attacks than ever before. He was pleased with his handy work. Not only was the pilot now out of his way, but Rey was starting to turn towards the dark side. Yet, there was still a pesky, steady beat of the light side that held the darkness at bay.

Suddenly, the ship vibrated from an explosion from deep within, and that was enough to distract both Kylo and Rey. Seizing the opportunity, Kylo embedded his lightsaber in Rey’s stomach. But he hadn’t been the only one to strike: Rey’s blade was stuck dead center in his chest. Both of them stand there for a moment, knowing that neither of them was expecting that they were going to deal a death blow to the other. As Kylo’s body finds the floor, he sees the pilot slowly dragging himself towards where Rey had stumbled and fallen. A trail of blood follows Poe as he inches closer and closer. Rey, too, is slowly crawling towards the pilot. Kylo can’t hear what the two are saying into a com-stick, but he feels the wind of a ship taking off just as an explosion engulfs the hanger bay.


	4. On the Fourth Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has crashed a fighter; but for some, it's a happens a little too often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can fit into the Disney Canon of Star Wars.

**Four Crashing Fighters**

_**Poe** _

It wasn’t like Poe was planning on crashing the old A-wing he’d been given by General Organa. Things just happen. Like the new First Order’s stealth Tie Fighters, which no one knows about except Poe. Hence, the crash. It’s not the first time Poe’s survived a crash landing, but at least he can add this one to the ever-expanding list of crashes which aren’t his fault.

“Come on. Come on.” He snarls out while pulling himself further away from the down fighter. If there wasn’t bone protruding through the right leg of his flight suit, he’d be at least a mile away from the fiery wreckage.

A grunt and a growl later, Poe knows that he isn’t far enough away from his downed craft if the First Order decides to come looking. Because of his leg injury and the minor injuries from the crash, he resigns himself to the possibility that he may become a prisoner of the First Order. Pulling himself towards one of the few trees, Poe shifts himself so that he can lean his back against the tree. With his blaster in hand, Poe waits for his capture.

He isn’t sure when he passed out, but what rouses him from sleep is the sound of footsteps in the grass and a familiar voice calling out his name.

“Poe? Poe?”

“Rey.” He groans out harshly due to his dry throat. His eyes are barely opening thanks to the bone deep tiredness he’s feeling.

“Poe!”

The footsteps get louder before it stops. A gentle hand presses against his forehead, which he didn’t know was slick with sweat.

“You’re burning up.” Rey says before removing her hand and rummages through a bag which she brought with her.

“Good to see you too.” He replies before a sharp sting lands inches above his broken bone on his thigh.

“We’ve got to get you out of here and back to Home One.” Rey says before pulling out a com-link.

Poe feels like he’s floating in and out of consciousness, and the words Rey is saying are muffled. He falls back into the abyss of sleep knowing that Rey will get him to safety.

_**Rey** _

She really should have known better than to take the speeder out on her own, but the underground base had become to stifling for her. Rey wanted to get away from everyone, especially Poe. It isn’t that she doesn’t like the man, but since she’d rescued him from his latest crash, he’s been ever present. Whether she was working on the Falcon with Chewie, helping Rose with repairs to their newest acquisition of starfighters, or helping Finn train some of the new ground troops, Poe always seemed to find her.

So, early this morning she’d snuck into the bunker and took one of the speeders. And with horrible luck, got the worst one. By the time she’d realized the speeder was one of the junkers, it was too late. She’d had to bail from the speeder, and it had blown up several feet in front of the mouth of a canyon.

“Better head back.” Rey mumbled out, clutching her left arm to her chest. A bruise already was forming on the wrist and swelling to double its normal size. She walked for a few hours, not really knowing just how far she was from the base.

She hadn’t thought about bringing provisions with her when she left, since she was only planning on flying the speeder for a short amount of time. Her stomach growled in protest of not having something to eat, and her mouth was parched from the lack of water as well.

After another hour of walking, Rey decides to sit down near a small tree. Looking to the sky, Rey can see that the clouds are starting to build, announcing an oncoming storm.

“Great.” Rey says to herself, knowing that getting caught outside during a storm could become a matter of life or death. Especially when the rains on this planet hold a high amount of acidity to it.

Knowing that the storm is coming, Rey starts off again; but this time to look for shelter. Scouring the country side for a place to wait out the storm, there is nothing but grasslands and shrubbery around her. The rumble of thunder echoes, signaling that the storm is moving faster than what she’d anticipated. Rey begins to run, hoping that she’ll find some kind of shelter before the acidic rains begin.

She keeps running till the sound of an old T-65 X-wing roars overhead before slowing down and hovering several yards ahead. As the cockpit opens up, Rey finds that she’s more frustrated now than she was five minutes ago.

“Hurry up, Sunshine.” Poe calls out to her.

Using the Force to aid her, Rey leaps up and lands on the nose of the ship. She makes her way to the cockpit before realizing that she’ll have to sit in Poe’s lap if she wants to be protected from the coming rain. Drawing in a breath, she slowly lowers herself into the cockpit, and Poe shifts to make sure that she isn’t stepping on him to do it. Then he lowers the canopy to seal the cockpit.

Once they’re settled in, with Rey perched in Poe’s lap, Poe wraps one arm around her waist. His other hand settles back on the joy stick to fly the ship.

“You had everyone in a panic back at base.” He says glancing between Rey and having to fly the ship. “Especially once Finn commented that the junk speeder was missing. I take it the thing blew up or crashed since you were running back there.”

Rey lets out an agitated huff of air but doesn’t answer the man.

“Well, once we get back to base, you’d best get that arm looked at.” Poe comments, focusing more on flying than on Rey. The acidic rain now pelting against the cockpit’s windows.

For the remainder of the flight, neither one speaks to the other.

_**Poe and BB-8** _

He’s never going to hear the end of this. Once again, he’s crashed. At least this time he and BB-8 were able to bail out before the ship blew up. This isn’t the first time the pair of them have done this.

Reaching the ground on Felucia, Poe is quick to cut all the cords that holds his parachute to the flight vest he’s wearing. Not too far behind him, he can hear BB-8 calling to him.

“Over here, buddy!” Poe calls out, now removing the heavy flight vest. He searches the many pockets and pulls out several nutrient bars, two flasks of water, a small vibro-knife, a compass, emergency com-link, a small first-aid pouch, a packet of dissolvable water filter tablets, and finally a small silver cylinder which contains a lullaby pill.

BB-8 rolls up and gives Poe a rundown of what information the droid had been able to retrieve before they were shot down.

“Yeah, I don’t think they cared.” Poe tells the droid, stuffing the outer pockets of his blood-orange flight suits with the items from the flight vest. “I know the General was hoping for some new recruits, but something tells me that isn’t going to happen today.”

BB-8 asks if the binary beacon, hiding inside of the droid, should be activated. That way, the Falcon can come down from orbit to retrieve them.

“Let’s at least try to make contact before signaling the Falcon for a pick up.” Poe states. With his pockets loaded up, he pulls his blaster from its holster and begins walking through the many thick and odd-looking trees.

However, BB-8 turns on the beacon anyways. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Poe, the little droid just isn’t sure if his master is able to keep himself out of trouble. By far, the odds of Poe staying out of life-threatening trouble are very much against the pilot.

It isn’t long till the roar of the Falcon’s engines approaches and the ship soon comes into view to land.

“BB-8.” Poe admonishes as the little droid zooms past his legs and heads straight for the lowering landing ramp.

Poe continues muttering, but BB-8 ignores it. He’s just happy that his master is now safe.

_**Poe and Rey** _

“Well, at least I can honestly say that it wasn’t me who crashed this time.” Poe remarks as he pulls thick, fur-lined hood up over his head.

“It wasn’t my fault either.” Rey retorts, pulling another heavy-duty coat over the one she’s already wearing.

“But you were the one flying.”

“Tell me how you would have landed better given the circumstance? How does one land safely when a magnetic storm suddenly fries your ship’s circuits?”

Poe tries not to smirk at how frustrated Rey is by the situation they’re in. Back at base, Leia had given the pair the go ahead to leave for Illum. The general also told the pair to pack heavy winter gear, knowing that the planet was cold, snowy planet. Not as bad as Hoth, but a close second.

“At least the Resistance knows that we’re here.” Poe says, pulling on the insulated black boots. “So, it’s not like they don’t know where we are.”

“Thank the Force.” Rey mutters out, pulling on her thick gloves. “Are you almost ready?”

When Rey had learned that Illum was a planet where the Jedi had gone to retrieve kyber crystals for their lightsabers, she’d been itching to go. Especially since the crystal to her lightsaber had broken in two, just like the casing for the weapon.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Poe replies, standing up with as much winter gear as he can put on himself. “You sure that you’ll be warm enough?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You sure. It may not be as cold as Hoth, but why chance it?”

“Can we just get this done?” Rey asks, making her way to the door that leads outside. A part of her wishes that this ship was the Falcon, but Leia had sent Chewie and Finn out on a supply run with the ship. Which left Rey having to use this little Hapan ship instead.

Stepping outside, Rey is hit by a frigid blast of air and she can’t help but shiver beneath the many layers she’s wearing.

“Best to keep walking. It’ll keep you warm.” Poe tells her, stepping around and out into the snow-covered ground.

Not one to be left behind, Rey hurries after Poe, and the pair keep walking. Rey can hear the Force calling out to her, so she tries to lead them to their destination. After nearly an hour of walking in the blistery wind, Rey is rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

“How can anyone stay warm here?”

“Walking’s good. Fighting’s better. Fucking’s best.” Poe says, a grin hiding behind his scarf covered mouth.

Rey suddenly finds a bit of heat on this miserable, frozen planet as her face turns bright red.

Not hearing her respond to his statement, Poe turns back to face her. He winks at her.

“Some wisdom my father picked up on Hoth. Something Major Derlin of Alliance Intelligence once told my father. Where the Major picked it up, I haven’t a clue.”

Fortunately (or unfortunately) for Rey, Poe did not act on that bit of advice. Though it sure would have been damn warmer.


	5. On the Fifth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five instances where Rey finds herself 'married'.

Rey can’t begin to explain how many times she and certain members of the Resistance have been mistaken as a married couple.

The first time it happened was on Ryloth. General Organa had sent Rey, Poe, and Finn to the planet in an attempt to contact the local Resistance cell. The meeting had gone well, and the small cell was willing to help pass along information in exchange for financial support. All of this was agreed to by the end of the day. However, the three of them were forced to stay the night, due to the political leanings of the local human population to the First Order.

So, when they were offered a place to stay within the hidden hideout, Finn had noticed some of the fighters eyeing up Rey and whispered something to Poe. When they reached the small room, Poe made a big to do about keeping his spouses with him. He’d even slapped Finn’s rear before pressing a kiss against Rey’s cheek, to make it look official to their hosts. No one bothered staring at Rey after that. It wasn’t till they left the planet the following morning that Rey discovered that many of the inhabitants of Ryloth were in open relationships with multiple partners. Yet if two or more confirmed that they were in a closed relationship, it was considered sacred.

The second time, Rey found herself ‘married’ to Snap Wexley. He was a rather necessary choice in husband given the circumstances. There was an unsightly slave trader who had taken a keen interest in the Jedi. Unfortunately, this slaver happened to be a very reliable informant and the Resistance couldn’t risk offending him. While Wexley was already happily married, his wife immediately ordered him to save Rey from the slaver’s unwanted advances by whatever means necessary. His wife didn’t expect it to be ‘marriage’ but Mrs. Wexley still affectionately calls Rey the “second wife”.

Then there was the time where Rey and Resistance operative, who went by Marx, were questioned during a raid at one of the local diners on Eriadu. Even though Marx looked old enough to be Rey’s father, the First Order Trooper didn’t even think twice about them being a married couple. Lucky enough for Rey, Marx had a few spare scandocs of his other aliases and used one of his ‘married’ ones.

It would be only two years later when Rey would have to use the ‘married’ antic herself. Poe had gotten himself into an entanglement with one of the First Order’s mining partners. How Poe found himself being enslaved by the shred business man, Rey never found out. Yet it was her who Leia sent to retrieve Poe, after he’d failed to check in and was MIA for over two months after going undercover. When Rey told the mine’s owner of her sad, lonely life without her husband, he wasn’t swayed. When she implied Kylo Ren had been the officiant at their wedding, the owner was swift to have Poe released. The owner even apologized, profusely, to Rey and Poe about the mishap. Though eventually the owner was killed by Kylo Ren after the Supreme Leader learned that the man had let Poe and Rey leave instead of capturing them.

Letting out a sigh, Rey brings her mind back to the present and the situation she’s in. Two weeks ago, she’d arrived at a small village to speak with a child who was presumed to be Force-Sensitive. It was during the night after her arrival that the slave traders hit. Rey did her best to protect people, using the Force when necessary. What she hadn’t known was that the slave traders had tagging technology and once you were hit by the small bullet-like tag, you’d receive a have dose of a tranquilizer. Unlucky for her, she’d been hit by two of those before losing consciousness.

When she’d finally woke up, there was a shock collar around her neck connected to a large chain which was attached to the outside of the metal cage she was in that hangs from the ceiling. Even worse was that her clothes had been removed and replaced with just a sheer robe to cover her. She’d become an object of admiration for one of the lesser known members of the Hutts. Something to be ogled at during the nighttime parties and revelries. Add to it that she could no longer connect with the Force, which unnerved her immensely, Rey wasn’t sure how she was going to get out of this situation.

On this third night of being held captive, Rey could only watch from her place as the party below hit its high for the night. Several other slave girls were dancing or mingling with those who were here to pay homage to Korro the Hutt. Some of those here are bounty hunters, smugglers, and other nefarious types. To Rey’s shock, Unkar Plutt is among those here and giving his attention to one of the younger scantily clad slave girls.

The sound of shouting and a scuffle echo in to the filled audience room.

“Where is she?!” A very familiar voice roars out just before the large doors bang open.

Stomping into the room is a very angry Poe Dameron. His eyes are quick to survey the room before they fall directly on her. Not hesitating for a second, the Resistance Commander marches towards where Korro the Hutt is seated beneath where Rey’s cage is hanging.

The Hutt says something to Poe, which causes every being in the room to go quiet and watch.

“You have something of mine.” Poe says evenly, his voice dripping with authority.

Korro replies, and Poe begins to shake his head.

“No; you listen to me, slimeball. She,” Poe points directly up at Rey. “is mine. Not as in slave, but as in my wife!”

Once again, the Korro says something and the whole room begins to laugh at Poe’s words. Rey, however, lets out a gasp and worries that Poe may have just angered Korro.

On Nal Hutta, taking one’s wife is not done unless the husband sold her to another. And this is the argument that Korro is making towards Poe. The lesser known crime lord is stating that Poe had somehow lost or sold her.

“I didn’t lose her nor would I ever sell her.” Poe asserts, his hands turning into fists at his side. “She was taken from me.”

Suddenly a booming voice echoes from the entrance and everyone in the room drops to their knees. In the door way is Rotta the Hutt, the head of the Hutt cartel on Nal Hutta. Rotta keeps talking to Korro, but Rey isn’t paying them any attention. Her eyes are staring down at Poe and his meets hers.

After what seems like years, Rey’s cage is lowered to the ground and a few of Korro’s Gamoreans begin unlocking the cage. Then one of them takes hold of the chain and forcibly yanks Rey out of the cage. She stumbles out and is roughly shoved to her knees.

Poe, during all of this, has to fight his instinct to race to her aid. It’s taken him several days to find Rey and he wasn’t about to ruin his chance to save her.

Eventually the two Hutts come to an accord and Korro is forced to pay Rotta a hefty sum for breaking the laws.

Once the collar is removed, Rey is pulled up from the ground by Poe. He practically drags her out of the room and through Korro’s small palace as she tries to break free from his grasp on her arm.

“Let me go. Poe!” Rey growls out, going so far as to physically lash out at the man.

Yet he keeps them moving at a pretty quick pace till they exit Korro’s palace. Then he hauls her to him and holds her tightly against him for only a moment.

“Did they do anything to you? Were you hurt?” Poe asks, quickly removing his deep brown, leather jacket. He quickly wraps it around Rey while trying to only look at her face.

With the jacket wrapped around her, Poe pulls Rey in for another hug. Rey isn’t too sure what to do, but now that she’s out of that place, the Force surges back. The first thing that hits her is the endless waves of worry, fear for her well-being, and anger towards Korro flowing out of Poe.

“I’m okay.” Rey mumbles out, trying to keep tears from forming in her eyes.

“You sure.” Poe asks, his hands moving to cradle Rey’s face.

“I’m sure.” Rey replies, gently placing one of her hands against Poe’s cheek. “You came for me.”

Poe lets out a soft chuckle before turning his head to place a gentle kiss against Rey’s hand. “I’ll always come for you. What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t?”

Rey gives Poe a confused look. “But we aren’t married.”

When Poe starts to blush, a wave of anxiety rolls off of him within the Force.

“Poe.” Rey says sternly. “What did you do?”

After several seconds Poe sheepishly replies, “Leia may have had Ghent create forged marriage docs for us. It was the only way to guarantee your release from being a slave here on Nal Hutta. Bad thing is, the Hutts are notorious for being paranoid about forgeries. So, Ghent had to make sure that it truly went through all the proper channels in the galaxy. Surprise, our marriage is actually a legal thing.”


	6. On the Sixth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the AU verse where Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso are Rey's parents.

Being an eight-year-old is tough, but today is one of the hardest days Poe has dealt with in his life. His mother had passed away earlier today, with himself and his father by her side. Their neighbors, the Erso-Andor family, had come over that evening bearing food. Poe knew that his parents were close friends with their neighbors, so he wasn’t surprised to hear them offering to stay with them and help with Shara’s funeral arrangements.

Lying in bed, with only an alarm clock to light the room, Poe hasn’t found sleep yet. He’d already flipped his pillow after it became dampened from his tears. Now fresh tears are threatening to flow again.

“Mom.” Poe softly whines out, having pressed his face into his pillow once more to hide his sobs.

He’s so wrapped up in crying that Poe doesn’t hear the door to his bedroom open and close. Nor does he hear the sound of soft footsteps approaching his bed. So, when the pressure of a small body on his bed alerts him that he isn’t alone, Poe startles out of crying.

“You sad?” the little voice of Rey Andor asks before offering her stuffed Tooka cat toy to Poe. “Melshi help me when I sad.”

“Go away.” Poe mumbles out to the two-year-old.

“I stay.” Rey proudly tells him as she begins to crawl under Poe’s covers. “You sad. I stay and help.”

Poe is speechless at how this little girl can be just as forceful as both of her parents. He doesn’t reprimand her nor kicks her out of his room. Instead, remembering what his mother had told him about how to treat little girls, Poe lets Rey cuddle up against him. The room stays silent and it isn’t long till both of them have fallen asleep.

~~SW~~~

Rey had run away from home and she doesn’t have any inclination on going back. For a nine-year-old, living on her own is a hard feat in itself. However, what caused Rey to run away was her anger towards her father. Her father, Cassian Andor, had left yesterday morning at the request of some princess. Something about Imperials and Orders and needing more information on both. So yesterday morning, Rey and her mother had said their temporary goodbyes and watched him fly away.

Rey spent the day hiding in her room, away from her mother who she also blamed for her father leaving. For the past week she’d heard them arguing about this mission and Rey believes her mother didn’t fight hard enough to keep father home. So that night, Rey packed a bag and waited for her mother to go to sleep before sneaking out.

She’d managed to make it all the way to the growing tree at the back of the Dameron orchards before coming to a stop. Rey wasn’t too sure what caused her to stop, but something about this particular tree drew her in. When the pale light of dawn started to rise, and a familiar hand landing on her shoulder, did Rey break free from the spell that had surrounded her.

“Thank the Force.” Fifteen-year-old Poe says before pulling her into a hug. “Your mum has been worried sick. She ‘bout scared us half to death banging on our door. You can’t just disappear like that on your mum.”

“I don’t care.” Rey announces, shoving herself away from Poe. “Papa left us, and it’s her and that stupid princess’ fault.”

“What?” Poe asks, trying to figure out what the heck Rey is talking about.

“Papa wouldn’t have left if the Princess had asked him. If Mama had fought harder, he would have stayed with us. Not just leave us.” Rey cries out, her eyes filling water. A few tears rolling down her redden cheeks.

“Rey.” Poe says softly to the distraught girl. “Your father didn’t abandon you, and your mum didn’t just give him up. He only left so he could try to keep the Empire from coming back. That’s all. My dad said it’ll only be a couple months. He only left to help Princess Leia Organa in discovering if the Imperial Remnant is conducting secret raids. That’s all. He’ll come back.”

Rey starts crying in earnest, something deep in her gut knows what Poe is telling her is true.

“Come on.” Poe offers a hand out to Rey. “Let me take you back home to your mum.”

Rey shakes her head no and immediately sits at the base of the Force tree, tucking her knees to her chest. “Not going back till Papa comes home.”

Poe lets out an annoyed sigh before moving to sit down next to her. “Then let me sit with you a bit before I head back.”

As soon as Poe is seated next to her, he wraps an arm around Rey’s shoulders. It doesn’t take long for the pair to fall asleep and not long after for them to be discovered by two worried parents.

~~~SW~~~

Poe is seventeen. Tomorrow morning, he flies out for the New Republic’s Military Academy on Coruscant and his nerves are proving to be his downfall on not attaining any sleep. He knows that if he wants to be a pilot, like his mother was, that he needs to leave to achieve this dream of his. However, it also means leaving behind his father and childhood home.

As he tosses and turns in his bed, Poe hears a small clack come from outside his window. Getting up, Poe makes his way over to his window and slides the clear dura-steel pane open. Down below is his neighbor Rey.

“What is it, Rey?” Poe calls out as quietly as he can.

“Coming up.” Rey answers back, just as quietly, jumping up towards the open window.

Poe backs up a little and rolls his eyes at Rey showing off her newly learned skill. She’d returned from Skywalker’s Jedi Academy only a week ago for a month-long break.

Climbing through the window, Rey sits on the window seat and looks at Poe. “So, you leave tomorrow for the Military Academy, how exciting. You’ll finally be doing what you always wanted to do.”

“Yeah.” Poe mumbles out in reply, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

“You don’t sound too excited though.” Rey comments. She’d felt his conflicting thoughts all the way over at her house and decided to come check on him. Out of all the settlers here on Yavin IV, Rey and Poe are the only children on the planet.

“I’m just nervous is all, Rey.” Poe moves to sit on his bed. “I’ve never been away from home for more than a week or so. There is a chance I won’t be able to come visit Dad during my training at the academy.”

“I’m sure they’ll give you a break between sessions.”

Poe shakes his head. “This isn’t going to be like Skywalker’s academy for you Jedi. I’ll be trained on how to fly, fight, use a weapon, and a whole bunch of other things. Gaining those skills take a lot of work and time to master.”

“Well,” Rey says before shuffling over to sit next to Poe on his bed. “if you’re going to not sleep, then lets watch something together.”

Using the Force, Rey turns on the holo-vid to some random program on the migration patterns of the wild Shaak on Naboo. They only get about forty-five minutes into it before falling asleep.

~~~SW~~~

On Rey’s sixteenth birthday, she woke up that morning to a strange vibration in the Force. She can’t explain what is causing this, but it leaves her unsettled for the entire day. Even during her birthday celebration that evening, Rey can’t help but feel as though something is wrong. It isn’t till Kes arrives just after sunset that Rey learns that Poe is listed as MIA by the New Republic’s Military Fleet. Admiral Antilles had contacted Kes personally to make him aware that his son went missing while on a mission.

“Contact Leia.” Cassian tells Kes. “Maybe she knows what happened to him.”

“I wouldn’t want to bother Leia with this. With Luke’s Jedi Temple destroyed and piecing together another Rebellion.” Kes sighs out.

“Kes, if anyone would know what happened to Poe, it’d be Leia.” Jyn states, setting a cup of caf in front of the man.

“We’d contact her if Rey was missing.” Cassian sets himself down on the couch next to Kes.

“Yeah, but your daughter isn’t missing, Andor. Hell, she was here on Yavin when the Temple was destroyed.”

“And I made sure that documents showed that she never left; so, she’s safe here while the galaxy thinks she died.” Jyn retorts back.

“I just wish I knew if he was alive or dead.” Kes says, putting his head in his hands.

“He isn’t.” Rey pipes up, moving out of the hallway and coming into the living room. “Dead, I mean. He’s still alive.”

“Rey.” Cassian gives his daughter a look as if telling her to keep quiet.

“No, Papa. I can still feel Poe’s presence in the Force. Whenever he is, he’s alive.” Rey stops right in front of Kes and kneels down.

“You sure, little Jedi?” Kes asks, having dropped his hands to his knees.

“I’m sure.” Rey places her hands over top of his. “I’d know if he died.”

Rey stays awake that night and listens to Kes’s stories from the days of the old Rebellion while her parents contact Leia Organa for any information about Poe.

~~~SW~~~

Poe is pacing back and forth in his quarters on D’Qar, unable to fall asleep. After having blown up Starkiller Base, General Organa had made it known that she was sending Rey to go find Luke Skywalker.

_Rey_.

No longer the little girl who was his shadow while growing up on Yavin IV. She was now a young woman. A beautiful young woman.

“Get it together, Dameron.” Poe mutters to himself. “You’re twenty-eight and she’s twenty-two. You grew up together and were childhood best friends. Plus, her and Finn seem close.”

He keeps pacing back and forth till the door chime goes off.

“Enter.” He calls out, knowing that the door will open on his voice command without the person outside needing an access code.

Low and behold, it’s Rey who enters his room. She quickly looks at the room before speaking.

“I see you you’ve learned to clean up after yourself.” She teases, knowing that his room back on Yavin was always a mess.

“Wastes valuable time tripping over stuff when the alarms go off.” Poe gives her a smile. “So, what brings you here?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“I can hear your thoughts clear across the other side of the base, Poe.”

Poe’s face goes ash gray with dread at her words. “You can see into my mind?”

“No. I can’t see in, Poe.” Rey moves to stand in front of him, taking his hands in hers. “But I can feel your emotions through the Force.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not Kylo Ren. I’d never Force myself into your mind. It was an abomination what he did to you.” Rey presses their foreheads together.

“He did it to you too.”

“But he didn’t get too far in. Poe…” Rey tries to find the rights words to say next to her friend.

“I know, Rey.” Poe squeezes her hands. “You’d never do anything to hurt me.”

“Then why are feeling conflicted about me leaving to go find Master Skywalker?”

Poe lets out a sigh, releases Rey’s hands and takes a step back. “Because if you do find him and he comes back…”

“You think that we’ll have to say goodbye.” Rey finishes Poe’s thought out loud. “Poe, you’re the one I care about the most here on base besides Mama and Papa. I’ll never leave you.”

Sensing that Poe doesn’t believe her, Rey walks up to him and pulls him in to place a not so chaste kiss on his lips. They kiss for feel like eternity to Poe, but it ends with Rey pulling back to look him in the eyes.

“I promise.”

~~~SW~~~

It’s been nearly five years since the defeat of the First Order had taken place. Tomorrow would be the anniversary celebration and there was even going to be a lot of things going on. Yet Rey can’t seem to feel bothered by the idea of attending all the parties and commemorations. At the moment, she’s more concerned with the tiny two-month old baby suckling at her breast. She never though in all of her thirty-two years that she’d even get the chance to be a mother again.

The tiny boy lets out a whimper, his wide brown eyes focusing on his small hand that is clenching and releasing against his mother’s breast.

“You’re going to turn into Abuelo if you keep focusing so hard. You’ve already inherited his scowl.” Rey whispers softly to her son, letting out a soft chuckle as that very scowl appears on her son’s face.

“Woke up again?”

Rey glances over her shoulder to see Poe walking towards the pair.

“He’s just hungry.” Rey replies, then lets Poe give her a gentle kiss.

“Must get that from you.” Poe mutters out, letting his son wrap a hand around his finger. “You know our parents have a betting pool going as to who this one is going to take after.”

“Doesn’t surprise me. Mama and Kes were always creating betting pools during the Rebellion against the Empire. Papa never approved.”

“Yeah, and I think Cassian may have won this time around.” Poe says, studying his son’s face. “I swear Leo has inherited that look from him.”

“You should know. That’s the same look Papa gave you when we told our parents about me being pregnant with Jaina.”

“He’d also threatened to make me disappear if I didn’t marry you before her birth. Though, to tell you the truth, it’s your mother I’m more scared of.”

“Aren’t we all?”


	7. On the Seventh Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Questionable Positions

1

Poe isn’t a shy guy when it comes to anatomy. Human, Twi-lek, Sullustian. You name the species and he’s most likely seen it naked. You can blame the New Republic’s Military Academy and their communal showers for that. Of course, Poe isn’t shy about someone else seeing him naked either.

The current base, which is housing the Resistance, doesn’t come with a standard of showering facilities. At least not the water kind that Poe enjoys so much. Instead, about a thirty-minute walk away is a rather nice lake which Poe likes to frequent every couple of days. This is where he is at today.

After stripping out of his clothes, Poe carefully enters the sparkling turquoise lake. When he gets out to the deeper water, he lets his body float. What he doesn’t know, nor had noticed, was that another person was at the lake.

Having hidden herself on the other side of a protruding rock formation, Rey had decided to take a dip into the water. However, she’d kept her breast band and boy-short panties on, even while she’s seated herself on the rock ledge. Her knees folded up to her chest, back leaning against the rock. She’d thought that she’d be alone here till she happened to look up from her hiding place to see Poe floating by her secluded area.

“Oh!” Rey squeaks out, a blush rising upon her face.

Having heard the noise, Poe shifts to tread water. He’s surprised to see Rey, but at the same time curious to know if she’s naked or not. The water, and her limbs, are hiding her body from his view.

“Hiya, Rey. Come down to enjoy the water too?” Poe asks, slowly traversing his way towards her rocky ledge.

Rey tries hard not to look at him while trying hard not to scurry out of the water herself. She’s not ready for anyone, let alone Poe, to see her body like this. Swallowing down a lump that’s formed in her throat, Rey silently pleads with the Force to do something.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Poe states, carefully seating himself onto the rocky ledge. “A naked body is a naked body. You see one or two, and you’ve just about seen them all.”

Rey finally looks at Poe and finds it hard for her to breath at just how gorgeous he looks wet. Unknowingly, Rey finds herself leaning toward him. She can also see Poe leaning towards her as well. However, the spell is broken when Finn calls out to them, having entered the lake with Rose.

2

Rey isn’t sure when the sewer system became the best option for escape, but after nearly evading capture by the First Order, she’s thankful there even was one. Now, having made it back to the Falcon, Chewbacca had sequestered Poe and her into the only refresher on board, and he wasn’t letting them out any time soon.

“Ladies first.” Poe offered, turning on the only sonic shower aboard ship.

Rey gives Poe a pointed look, hesitating to remove her foul smelling and soaked clothes. Even though they’ve sort of seen each other without clothes before, Rey doesn’t want to do that again.

“Look, I’ll turn my back.” Poe turns around, back facing Rey. “See. I promise I won’t even peek.”

Still Rey refuses to undress.

“They’re not going to let us out of here anytime soon, Rey. And it’s not like we haven’t seen each other’s naked before either.” Poe calmly states, still with his back facing Rey.

Finally, Rey begins to slowly remove her clothes. With each article’s removal, Rey checks to see if Poe really is keeping his promise of not peeking. So far, he’s remained true to his word. With the last piece placed atop the pile on the floor, Rey dashes into the shower.

Rubbing her hands through her hair, Rey doesn’t notice that Poe has also removed his clothes as well. She also doesn’t notice him enter the shower till she feels a hand start rubbing the back of her shoulders.

“What are you-“ Rey steps away and turns around to glare at Poe.

“Just figured it would go faster if we showered together. We can help clean each other off.” He says, giving her a wink.

Rey, however, doesn’t fall for his flirtation and decks him.

3 & 4

Why, oh why, did Leia have Rey accompany Finn and Poe on this particular mission?

Sitting in a booth with both men, Rey can’t help but wonder why Leia’s contact person wanted to meet them in a well-known brothel. It isn’t like Rey is ignorant about prostitution or sex, but this place is making her skin crawl.

“How much longer do we have to wait?” Finn asks Poe, clutching is untouched drink.

“Don’t know, Finn.” Poe replies, taking a quick sip of the Corellian Ale he’d ordered an hour ago.

“Why this place?” Rey finally asks, looking up from the table and at Poe.

Poe shrugs his shoulders. “Why not? These establishments aren’t visited very often by the First Order.”

“He’s got a point, Rey.” Finn adds, finally taking a sip of his own drink. His face squishing in disgust at the bitter taste. “This is my first time being in one of these places.”

“Well the sooner our contact gets here, the better.” Rey huffs out, focusing her eyes back at the table top.

The three of them wait for another hour sitting in the booth before a scantily clad woman approaches the table. She plops herself right into Poe’s lap.

“You look bored, sweetie.” The blond curly haired woman coos out before running a hand through Poe’s hair.

“Not really.” Poe replies, his cheeks turning a bit pink but keeping his hands off the woman in his lap. His eyes staying locked only on her face.

“Well, I’m usually not one for sharing,” the woman then leans in to run her tongue along Poe’s jawline till she reaches his ear. “but I am willing to play with all your friends if that’s your thing.”

Poe can’t really say anything in reply. He’s had a lot of propositions presented to him in the past, but never a four-way. If there wasn’t a war going on, his two friends sitting in front of him, and he were a few years younger, Poe would have jumped at the possibility.

“I don’t share.” Rey’s coldly says, glaring daggers at the woman in Poe’s lap.

“I see.” The woman says, climbing out of Poe’s lap and moving to sit next to Rey. She places her hand on Rey’s upper thigh. “You’re a pretty thing, aren’t you? You’d make a killing here, sweetie.”

The woman gives Rey a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the table while laughing. While the two men are now staring at Rey with wide eyes, Rey see the small data chip resting where the woman’s hand was moments ago.

“Rey?” Finn asks cautiously, looking at his friend.

Rey picks up the data chip, flashing it at the two men. “That was our contact.”

5

“Are you sure? I mean, isn’t it too big to fit in there?” Finn asks behind the closed doors to Poe’s quarters.

Rey had been about to knock, having been tasked by Leia to bring both men to the command center, but Finn’s questions, his uncertainty, made her pause.

"Don’t worry,” Poe says, reassuringly. “This isn’t my first time. It’ll just slip right in.”

“Do you think this is enough lube? Or is it too much?”

“Here, let me see. Ah. So, you want it to feel smooth, like this. You don’t want anything too rough up there. Scratches the insides. Makes a mess really.”

“More. Got it…. But what if I break it?”

“It’s not gonna break, Finn. Just try not to be rough is all.”

There’s a moment’s pause.

“You ready?”

“I think so.”

Rey decides it’s best to leave now before she really starts hearing things she shouldn’t. But luck is not on her side. The door slides open and BB-8 is on the other side, trilling with mechanical glee. She throws a quick hand over her eyes as a blush forms on her cheeks. “Leia’s looking for you both in the command center.” She darts away as fast as she can, not wanting to linger or see what the two men are up to.

Both Poe and Finn watch from the table they’re seated at, a dismantled blaster and cleaning supplies scattered across it.

“What was that about?”

6

Poe doesn’t like this, not one bit. He hadn’t meant to intrude on the couple, especially when Finn and Rose had been doing… well, doing things that a couple would be doing in private. When Poe had realized what had happened, he’d hightailed it out of there. Now, he’s sitting on a couple of supply crates out in the hanger of their base.

“Jeez Dameron, learn to knock before entering a room will you.” Poe admonishes himself, pressing the palm of his hands against his closed eyes.

“You okay, Commander?”

Pulling his hands away from his eyes, Poe sees General Organa standing several feet away from him.

“Ye… Yeah, I’m good, General.”

“No, you’re not.” Leia says, coming closer to Poe. “You look like a child who’s been scolded. Care to share what happened?”

Poe hesitates, not wanting to tell her what he saw. Yet the words come out of his mouth before he can keep them inside.

“I walked in on Finn and Rose was there. They were…” Poe’s face begins to blush a deep red as his mind replays what he’d seen.

Leia cackles for a minute before speaking. “And here I thought you knew where babies came from, Poe. I believe there were numerous times where you’d walked in on your parents having-“

“Please don’t say it.” Poe immediately cuts Leia off before she can say it, but his mind changes from Finn and Rose to his parents before he can stop it. “Ugh!”

Leia cracks up even more as she knows what’s now in her commander’s mind.

7

“I’m sure someone will come by and get us out of here.” Poe says with a grunt as Rey’s elbows press further into his stomach.

He hadn’t planned on getting stuck in the tiny closet. They had been waiting for Lando Calrissian to show up and were halfway through their ordered meal when the First Order Troopers had arrived. A surprise audit and search were in order for the place, which meant no one could leave. So, Poe had done the first thing to come into his mind. He’d pulled Rey with him and shoved her into the closet. Once they were inside, he’d stabbed the control panel with a vibro-knife to render the controls inoperable. That was two hours and now the cramped room was annoying Poe more than his full bladder.

“You could have just left the controls alone.” Rey retorts, shifting once again as she tries to hot-wire the controls.

“If I’d done that, we’d both be hitching a ride up to the nearest First Order ship. Then it’d be off to visit the Supreme Leader.” Poe growls out as Rey’s hip is now pressing itself up against his groin.

Bent at the hip, Rey continues focusing on the control panel but not before shifting once more.

“Will you stop moving around so much.” Poe grasps hold of Rey’s hips as she’s now turned so her backside is pressing against his front.

“It’s not my fault it’s a tight fit. You’re the one who chose to do this.”

Poe lets out a heavy sigh at Rey’s comment and drops his head down.

It’s at this point that the door opens and reveals a confused, yet slightly amused, Land Calrissian.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”


	8. On the Eighth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find your soulmate is so hard to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to take a stroll into the Soulmate verse. Hopefully I didn't screw it up.

**Eight Soulmate Searches…**

Rey didn’t believe in the notion of soulmates. Yet the mark on her lower back said otherwise. When she first noticed it, she didn’t know what the symbol meant; and she wasn’t about ready to ask anyone to tell her either. So, she kept the mark hidden the best she could, beneath many lightweight layers of clothing. It wasn’t till she’d met an old man at Niima Outpost would she learn the secret behind the mysterious symbol.

Unkar had Rey escort the old man out to a remote village which was a few days journey from the outpost. She’d just turned nineteen and wasn’t very fond of dealing with people. It was only day two in their journey when the man saw the mark, thanks to the heated winds of an approaching sandstorm.

“Destiny.” The old man tells her out of the blue.

“What?”

“The mark you have. It’s an old, ancient mark which means Destiny.” The man studied her before continuing on. “You’ll have a significant role to play in your soulmate’s life.”

Rey took the information with little expectation that what the man said as fact. It would take a small BB unit entering her life for her to realize that the old man was right.

At first, she’d thought that maybe Finn could possibly be her soulmate. He did seem to enjoy holding her hand. Between him coming to get her from Starkiller Base, and then helping her battle Kylo Ren, Rey started to think that maybe having Finn as her soulmate wouldn’t be so bad. But later on, after Crait, she’d find out that Finn’s soulmate mark had been burned off by the First Order. Rose had told her as much.

Then came the fiasco with Kylo Ren, or otherwise known as Ben Solo. She’d felt something for the man during their shared Force bond moments. Pity, understanding, and even sadness. Naturally, Rey started to wonder if he was her soulmate. This idea was tossed out when he’d offered her a chance to rule the galaxy together instead of saving the Resistance and putting an end to their war. Even now, three years later, Kylo Ren still insisted that she and him were destined for one another.

Over those three years, Rey had dealt with five other instances dealing with her mark. There were the two fresh recruits, who Finn ran off before anything could happen. Then there was an informant that believed they were also soulmates in a previously life. This was followed by a former bounty hunter who Lando sent to Resistance with a shipment of supplies. Finally, the last one had been a First Order spy, who was trying to get close to Rey so that he could kidnap her. Poe took care of that particular one.

Each time Rey had discovered that these people weren’t her soulmate, she’d felt a tremendous amount of relief, yet also trepidation.

Perhaps her soulmate was dead?

“Cool mark you got there.” Poe stated one day after she’d finished sparring with Finn.

“Thanks.” Was her reply.

“Kinda cool that yours says Destiny.” Poe commented before lifting his workout tank up till he showed her his own mark, resting above his heart. “Mine’s Heart. Corny, I know; but that’s what Lor San Tekka told my parents. He was the only one able to understand the cuneiform, but he taught me a bit of it. Something about it being an ancient language. Though, I find it ironic for my mark to say heart right above where my heart is.”

As Poe was speaking, Rey could hardly pay any attention to what he was saying thanks to the loud pounding in her ears and a swooping sensation in her gut. Was this the sensation Rose had told her about? Could Poe Dameron be her soulmate? If so, why hadn’t she felt this way around him before?

“You have to see your soulmate’s mark to know for sure that they are the one.” Rose had told her a year ago.

“Rey?” Poe asks, snapping the fingers of one hand in front of her face.

“Sorry?”

“I said, would you like join me in heading down to the mess for supper?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Perfect.” Poe replies with a wink


	9. On the Ninth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heats are the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to try my hand a doing an A/B/O verse thing. I probably screwed it up, but oh well.

**Nine Heats Too Many…**

The first time Rey learns about Alphas, Omegas, and Betas is around age nine. A young woman, about 18 years old, had gone into heat at the worst possible time. Most of the scavengers had returned from their expeditions and were cleaning their haul for the day when it happened. The young woman had presented as an Omega. When Unkar Plutt found out about it, he sequestered the girl away in a nearby hut. The next day, he proceeded to allow any paying Alpha to knot her, but not claim her.

Rey presented as an Omega and experienced her first heat at the tender age of 13. From the gossip she’s overheard over the years, there has never been an Omega presenting as young as 13, nor experience a heat that young. She learns quickly to barricade herself inside of her AT-AT. She tries to ignore the pounding on the doors and the lewdness of dirty men on the other side. Her first heat lasts four days.

The next time Rey experienced a heat is two years after her first one. Which is odd because heats are supposed to happen four times a year, coinciding with the different seasons. It hit her so quick that she hid herself deep within the remains of the star destroyer she had been scavenging from. It lasted almost a week this time, and Rey counts herself lucky that a fellow female scavenger, who is also an Omega, finds her. The woman takes pity on Rey and brings food and water to her till the heat passes.

Only three months later does Rey experience another heat, and again it came upon her quickly during her scavenging. The bad part was there was another scavenger, a male alpha, nearby who had caught a whiff of her scent and sought her out. She tried to out run him but was tackled to the ground. The pair had rolled their way down one of the large sand hills. At the bottom, the male tried to have a go at her, but Rey fought tooth-and-nail to keep him from knotting her. It wasn’t till an old man had hit the alpha over the head with a staff, knocking the alpha unconscious, did Rey finally start to feel safe. The old man offered her a temporary shelter, among those in his small community, till her heat had passed. She accepted the man’s offer after learning that he was a Beta.

Another heat doesn’t hit her till three-and-a-half-years later. Rey knows that her heat schedule isn’t what most people consider normal. She wonders if it’s due to her malnutrition, stress, or that she just is different. But once again, Rey found herself back at the small community. The whole community was filled with Alpha-Omega couples and a few Betas. So, it was easy to hide her scent there during her heat, which she found not as annoying or scary as she once did. One of the Omega’s she previously met took her in and listened patiently to all of Rey’s questions about knotting and claiming and the whole mess of it all. Seeing the poor girl become even more anxious, the woman gave Rey a year’s worth of suppressants as well. She’d also explained that even while not in heat, a mature Omega scent can still cause an Alpha to try and knot her. Or worse, send the Alpha into a rut, if it’s nearing their schedule.

Rey had taken those suppressants religiously while on Jakku and was able to get a new stock of it once she’d met up with Han Solo and the Resistance. But taking the suppressants had done nothing to protect her once she’d boarded the Supremacy.

Everything had been on fire within her body, which had been suspended in the air by the Supreme Leader, Snoke. At first it had nothing but pain, something that she could at least partially handle. Then something snapped within her and Rey began to feel the beginnings of a heat coming upon her. What is worse yet, Snoke had mocked her about it. Snoke even told her that, by using the Force, he’d influenced her body to go into heat. Then Snoke encouraged Kylo Ren to claim Rey, offering her up to Ren as if she were a piece of meat. Instead of claiming Rey, he had killed Snoke, which lead to fighting the Praetorian Guards. Then, amidst the death and destruction of the throne room, Kylo tried to seduce Rey into letting him claim her. With her heat desperately trying to ravage her control, Rey could only call on the Force for strength. She was able to refuse him, but just barely and led the pair into calling the Skywalker lightsaber to themselves.

~~SW~~

While out on a mission with Finn, Rey’s body decided to ignore the suppressants.

“Is that you?” Finn asked Rey, taking a sniff from the air around her before his eyes go wide. “Dammit. We need to go find a safe place for you.”

Rey had learned a year ago that Finn was an Omega too. _‘The First Order prefers their soldiers into obeying orders. Only high Officers and the like are Alphas.’_ He’d told Rey, having had to share the main quarters on the Falcon after escaping Crait.

“There is a hotel just up ahead.” Finn dragged Rey towards it. “Not much longer now till you’re safe.”

Once inside, Finn got them a suite. It was a good thing he did, because the next day he’d gone into heat as well.

~~SW~~

There are times where Rey hates being an Omega, and sometimes she despises it even more so. Leia had sent her with a few members of Black Squadron on a mission, which they’d just happened to complete a few hours ago. So, they’d all went down to the market place to browse the local vendors when it made its presence known to Rey.

“You alright, Rey?” Jess asks. She’s one of the few female Alphas Rey has met.

“I need to get back to the ship.” Rey mutters out, feeling the heady warmth starting to spread outwards from below her belly button.

Lucky enough, Jess knows what a pre-heat Omega looks like thanks to having to deal with her fellow Omega squad mate, Snap Wexley. “Shit.” Jess quickly pulls out her communicator as she starts pulling Rey through the market and towards the ship docks.

“What is it, Jess?” Snap’s voice coming out of the com.

“I’m taking Rey back to the cargo ship.” Jess replies.

“Is she sick?”

“More like incendiary.” Jess replies.

“Oh. Understood. We’ll meet you there,” Kare say through the comm.

Shoving her communicator back into her pocket, Jess refocuses her attention to getting Rey to the cargo ship. “Better hope we get you back to the ship before you reach your peak. Jeez Rey, why didn’t you tell anyone that you were nearing a cycle?”

“I’ve never had a true cycle before.” Rey groans out as a deep wave of warmth surges throughout her body.

“Just try to keep yourself together till we get to the ship. With as potent as you are smelling right now, it’d be worse for you if you were to run off without me.”

Rey nods her head in quick agreement. Even though the woman next to her is seeing Rey to safety, she can scent that Jess is starting to release the Alpha pheromones in response to hers. Seeing that Jess isn’t acting on these signals proves to Rey that Jess is made of stronger stuff than most Alphas.

The pair make it back to the ship, but the ship isn’t as empty as they’d hoped.

Coming down the ramp is their leader, Poe.

“What happened? What’s wrong with Rey?” Poe calls out, rushing towards the two females.

“Shit.” Jess mutters out before pulling out her blaster, placing it on stun and points it directly at the man. “Stay back!”

“Rey?” Poe asks, wondering why the young Jedi looks so flushed. Then it hits him like a ton of spice filled cargo containers. The scent Rey is exuding is so strong and heady that he can feel his Alpha instinct coming alive.

Jess, knowing that Poe is not just an Alpha but an unmated one, she keeps her blaster trained on him. “Keep your distance, commander. She needs to get inside where she can lock herself in with the bunks.”

“I suggest you both step back.” Karé calls out, her and Snap having just arrived. “You’re being affected too, Jess.”

“Am not.”

“Then why are you pointing a blaster at Poe and have a vice grip on Rey?”

Snap slowly approaches Rey from the side, keeping both of his hands visible. He knows what is about to happen, and he prays that his wife won’t be court marshaled for having to do it.

Before Jess or Poe can move an inch, Karé fires a stun bolt at both of them. Luckily enough, she’d hit Poe first which allowed Jess to release her hold on Rey before getting stunned.

“Get her inside and stay with her. Lock the damn door if you need to.” Karé tells her husband. “I’ll get these two inside and strapped in before taking off.”

Snap had done what he’d been told, and it was the longest twelve-hour flight back to base. It would be another two hours before Doctor Kalonia was able to smuggle Rey into the infirmary for the remainder of her heat.

~~SW~~

Pulling every single pillow and blanket she can possibly find aboard the Falcon, Rey has this growing drive to make a nest out of them. Why is she doing this? Unknown. Having woken up in her room on base, something niggled at the back of her mind, pushing for her to do this. It’s only been two hours since she’d left her room and came aboard ship, searching for these items.

“What are you doing Rey?” A familiar, haunting voice calls out from the Force bond. “Building us a nest to use?”

“Not right now. Go away.” Rey whispers as she begins shifting the pillows and blankets around on the floor of the main hold.

“You need me, Rey. Only I can truly help you through this. You need an Alpha. A strong one to claim you.” Kylo Ren’s voice whispers out.

“No.” Rey says, gritting her teeth together while throwing a pillow hard to the ground.

“You okay, Rey?”

Whipping around towards the familiar voice of Poe, Rey is surprised to him on board. Especially since she’d sent Chewie out of the ship this morning and made sure to close the ship behind the Wookie’s retreating form.

“How did you get on board?”

“Chewbacca sent me.” Poe replies, setting down a knapsack filled with food onto the floor.

“Of course, he would.” Rey sighs out, kneeling down into her pile and moving a larger pillow towards the center.

“He’s worried about you.” Poe takes in the sight of all the pillows and blankets on the floor. “And I have to agree with him on this. What are you doing with all this?”

“Don’t know yet. Now would you please leave me alone.”

Poe doesn’t move from his spot. Instead, he watches as Rey continues working the pillows and blankets around. The Alpha within him begins pushing towards the surface, and it doesn’t take Poe long to realize what is going on. Rey’s building a nest, which an Omega only does before a mating heat cycle is about to start. And with him being the only Alpha near her at this point, his body is responding to hers by starting to release the hormones for a rut. He should run, leave the ship before anything can happen between them, but his legs refuse to listen as hormones begin to rush through him.

Just as Rey finishes moving a pillow, a strong odor reaches her nose to capture her full attention. It’s an odor she’s rarely smelled before, but she knows full well how it’s created.

Looking over her shoulder, Rey sees that Poe hasn’t left like she’d told him to. His eyes, usually a warm brown color, have darkened with pupils blown wide open. Then she sees that his hands are in fists by his sides and are starting to shake.

“Rey.”

She takes a deep breath and her body to flush in response to the pheromones permeating in the air.

“Rey. I..” Poe stutters, trying hard not to let out a growl while talking to her. “I… don’t…Rey?”

Rey knows that there is nothing to be done now to stop what is going to happen between them and somehow the Force doesn’t seem to scream at her about it being wrong. If anything, it feels right within the Force and somehow, Rey’s always felt calm and at peace when Poe is near her.

“Poe.” Rey softly says with a slight whine in her voice. “I trust you.”

Her eyes lock on Poe, and he slowly approaches the pile she’s currently on. She doesn’t flinch when he covers her back with his body, nor when he presses his face into the crook of her neck.

Anything after this is lost to the haze of pheromones and endless pleasure of which Rey has never experienced before in her life. At the end of it all, which lasts nearly week, Rey isn’t too disappointed at having been claimed and mated to Poe. Nor does she feel alone in the world anymore.

The next time the Force bond flares to life, Kylo Ren isn’t pleased to see Poe in Rey’s bed. His anger flares even more at the sight of Poe’s hand resting over the pronounced swell on Rey’s belly.


	10. On the Tenth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Bets Are Made

**Ten Bets are Made…**

1

Cassian Andor has never been a gambler with credits. His gambling dealt with his own life. Being a spy for the Rebel Alliance was a difficult and sometimes life threatening. But that didn’t stop him from putting in himself in harm’s way for the cause.

When he’d acquired K2SO, the former Imperial Droid would tell Cassian the odds on whether their missions would end in success or failure. At first, the spy found it annoying but eventually started to trust his droid partner.

“The likelihood of success for retrieving those plans from Scarif are less than twenty-five percent. Coming out alive, seven-point four three percent.”

“We’ve survived with odds less than that.” Cassian replies, searching for Melshi while on his way towards the hanger.

When he noticed that the Council wasn’t going to side with Jyn, he’d taken it upon himself to find those who were willing to go against orders and willingly go to Scarif.

“Cassian. This mission is pointless and will not end well. The odds of this being a suicide mission are very high.”

“Then I suggest you create another backup, just in case.” Cassian keeps walking and Kaytoo keeps following him. “And we’re going to be there for Jyn.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I said so, Kay.”

“Ever since you met Jyn Erso you have not been yourself, Cassian. I find this, disturbing. Has she somehow compromised you?”

“Leave it Kay.” Cassian sees Melshi up ahead, speaking with someone, and he heads right for them. However, in his mind, Cassian can’t help but ponder the thought on if Kay was right. Had Jyn Erso compromised him? He didn’t believe so. More like, he could relate with the woman; and somehow respect her. She had that same fire inside of her that he once had. That drive to see something through to the bitter end. Though, if he were a betting man, he’d place his money on this being the reason why he was willing to disobey command for her.

2

Having survived Scarif, Jyn was hesitant on joining the Rebellion. They’d escaped in a small, Imperial craft. The ship had been damaged in the fire-fight as well as in the destruction levelled by the Death Star. There were no working comms and only enough fuel to limp them to the nearest star-system. The ship sold for only half of what it was worth, but it was enough to put a dent in Cassian’s medical costs on the planet they landed on.

Once mostly recovered, they made their way back to Yavin IV, only to find the Rebels preparing to leave.

Now, two years later, they’re on Hoth and Jyn has been told something important. Something that can very well shake up and possibly destroy her relationship with Cassian.

“You alright, kid?” Han Solo asks, having been let in to medical.

“Fine.”

“Don’t lie to me. You’ve been under my command for over a year, and I can tell when you’re lying.” Han tells her. “I didn’t just drag you down here to medical only for you say that you’re fine.”

“I didn’t ask you to send Major Dameron to check up on me.”

“When you miss a near full day of duties, I’m going to send someone to check on you. And it is a good thing that I did. Kes said that you weren’t doing too well.” Han gives her a scowl as he pulls up a chair next to the bed she’s in. “You going to tell your commanding officer why you’re in medical?”

“Personal.” Jyn replies, glaring at her folded hands in her lap.

“Jyn.”

Jyn flinches at the accusing tone in Han’s voice, but she’s saved from having to speak by the arrival of the golden protocol droid.

“General Solo,” the droid says, entering the room. “the princess is asking for you.”

“Sure, Goldenrod. Tell her worship, I’ll be there shortly.” Han growls at the droid from over his shoulder. Then he turns back to look at Jyn. “This isn’t over with, Jyn.”

Han disembarks from just as Cassian arrives. The two men speak in hush tones outside of the door before Han finally leaves.Without hesitation, Cassian enters the room with a concerned look upon his face.

“I was told that you were admitted to medical and under observation.” Cassian quickly seats himself on the edge of her bed, and his eyes begins searching her for injury. “What happened? Jyn?”

She refuses to look up at him. Then tears begin to fall down her cheek, and he’s right there to wipe them away.

“Jyn?” Cassian asks.

“I made a bet with Saw once,” Jyn mumbles out softly. “that I’d have myself sterilized at the first chance I got. He laughed and told me that I wouldn’t. Looks like I owed Saw a million credits.”

“Jy—”

“Captain Andor.” A young medic says, entering the room with a small tray. “I’ll need you to leave, sir. Sargent Erso needs privacy for the procedure and rest after it.”

“He might as well stay, Kalonia.” Jyn states, taking a deep breath. “It involves him too.”

Jyn closes her eyes as she hears Cassian gasp and then opens her eyes to look at his questioning eyes.Taking a deep breath, Jyn tells him the news.

“I am, or was, pregnant,” she starts. “It’s not – it didn’t…”

Jyn can’t finish her sentence but Cassian doesn’t hesitate to lean forward and take her hand. He squeezes it and says, “I’ll stay.”

3

Han Solo loved to brag about his ship, especially if it got him attention from the opposite sex. However, that all changed when he became a father.

Looking down at the tiny human nestled in the crib, he can’t help but smile.

“I never thought…” Han says softly so only his friend can hear him.

At the Wookie’s response, he can’t help but laugh.

“Yeah. It’s crazy that we created this.”

Hearing Chewbacca’s comments, Han lets out a snort.

“Dameron can eat his words. The man owes me forty credits for betting against me and Leia having a kid. Ten of that for thinking you’d be a girl.” he tells his baby son.

4 & 5

“What would you do?”

Since their escape from Crait, Naboo was the only planet to offer the Resistance a safe but temporary harbor. The only reason the Queen offered this was due to the fact that Leia was the daughter of a former Queen turned Senator.

Leia stares up at the statue of Padme Amidala from the bench she’s sitting on. Knowing that it’s getting late, Leia releases a sigh before standing up. Yet, before she leaves, Leia shifts closer to the statue and reaches out to tough the stone face of the woman who birthed her.

“People used to tell my father, Bail Organa, that I looked just like him and that I’d inherited his noble spirit to serve the people. He’d just laugh at them.” Leia reminisces for a moment. “I wonder now if it was you that I reminded him of.”

“ _I’d place a hundred credits on it being her_.” A familiar voice whispers in her mind.

“Luke.”

_"Leia_.”

Slowly, a soft blue glow fills the room before the appearance of Luke Skywalker appears before his sister.

“Come to haunt me from beyond the grave? How brotherly of you.” Leia jokes, letting a smile appear on her face. “Or are you just bored and wanted to torment me?”

They enjoy a moment of silence, both taking in their mother’s statue.

Luke finally speaks. “She was beautiful, wasn’t she?”

Her eyes till focused on Padme’s statue, Leia replies, “Yes, yes she was. I wish we knew her.”

“ _One day you will_.”

Leia turns to her brother, but he’s already gone.

“Leave it to you to be the dramatic one.” Leia mumbles out, a smirk following closely behind.

6

If someone had told Kes Dameron that his son would be bringing home a woman, he’d have told them that they were crazy. He knew his son was a bit of a free spirit when it came to wooing. Heck, Kes was that way before he’d met Shara.

So, when his son arrived home, with a young woman, Kes was beyond shocked.

“Poe?”

“Hey Dad.” Poe says in greeting, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“What are you doing here?” Kes asks, wondering if Leia had finally kicked his hot-shot son out of the Resistance. If so, then he owed the woman a lot of credits.

“I was… I mean we were passing by the system and well… Rey really wanted to meet you, Dad.”

Popping an eyebrow, Kes is skeptical on if what his son is true. “Really?”

“Mr. Dameron,” Rey finally says, deciding to spare Poe from embarrassing himself. “it is nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You have?”

“Yes. Poe talks about you nearly every day. It is nice to meet our child’s grandfather.”

“Wait. What!?”

7&8

“Twenty creds that our kid will be talking before walking.” Poe mumbles out, pressing his face deeper into Rey’s hair.

They’d crawled into their bunk earlier, and neither one has fallen asleep. Mostly due to the fact that Rey was having trouble finding an acceptable position to sleep in. It also didn’t help that their child was very active at night, compared to the daylight hours.

“I’ll take that bet and see you forty credits that he-“ Rey says before flinching at the feeling of a foot slamming into her rib.

“Or she.” Poe buts in, using a hand to gently rub against the large bump which holds his child.

“Or she, will be walking and wanting to fly first.”

“Deal.”Poe shifts slightly so that he may press a kiss against his bedmate’s cheek.

9&10

“Say Finn. Come on, I know you can do it.”

Stepping into the doorway of their ‘fresher, Rose can’t help but chuckle at the sight before her.

Sitting on the floor is Finn, and in front of him is their godson, Elijah Dameron. His parents had dropped him off a few hours ago, having been summoned by Leia for a mission briefing.

“Come on little man, you gotta help me win a bet. I’ve got seventy-five creds riding on what your first words will be.” Finn explains before pointing his thumbs at his chest. “Say Finn. F.I.N.N. Finn. It’s that simple.”

“He’ll talk when he’s ready, Finn.” Rose laughs, seeing the boy gnawing away on a Bantha shaped teething toy.

Finn moves to lay on his side on the floor, watching Elijah. “He’s ten standard months old. That’s old enough to talk. General Organa told Rey that Poe had already said his first word at that age. This kid has Poe’s luck and Rey’s brains, you’d think he’d be an early one.”

Rose walks over and sits down on the ground next to Finn’s head. “Maybe. But all babies are different. They develop at their own pace, Finn. Besides, I’m sure Rey and Poe don’t want him to go up too fast. Force knows that Poe missed the birth.”

“He still feels guilty about that.” Finn remarks, a shadow of sorrow showing on his face.

“It wasn’t his fault. Nobody knew that Major Densta was actually a First Order infiltrator when the general assigned the pair on that mission.” Rose sighs out before leaning forward to tickle Elijah’s tummy, eliciting a giggle from him.

“I know.” Finn replies before holding out the pilot doll, which looked a lot like Poe, that Rey had made for her son.

“Besides, everyone who made bets on Elijah’s birth all pitched in on getting things for the baby. Which included several officers disobeying Leia’s orders and doing a rescue op to bring Poe home.” The pair go silent and just watch the baby wave around the doll while making raspberries doing so.


	11. On the Eleventh Day

**Eleven New Discoveries**

If there is one thing Poe enjoys about being with Rey, it’s watching her experience something new for the first time. Unbeknownst to Rey, he’s actually started keeping a list.

Eating chocolate for the first time, Rey closed her eyes and took time to savor the sweetness. It wasn’t long before she began to unknowingly moan as the chocolate melted on her tongue. This garnered a fair share of looks from nearby Resistance members and more than one passing wink.

Then there was alcohol, which added five more things to that ever-growing list. Rey had never had it before and was eager to try it. At the first sip, her face pinched in disgust towards the bitter brew. However, she powered through and was determined to keep up with everyone else. Except everyone else knew and understood their own limits. Inhibitions gone, Poe was forced to recruit Jess into taking Rey back to her bunk as the young, very drunk woman was getting a bit too handsy. By morning, Rey came to know what a hangover was as well and got to experience the long march to the infirmary for a potassium IV drip.

It took a few weeks after the alcohol escapade for Poe to see another one.

He’d just gotten back from a two-week long mission and had just landed his new X-wing. It was the middle of the night so there wasn’t that many crewmembers on the flight deck. Climbing down from his ship, Poe noticed Rey at the far end. He was about to call out to her when he noticed that she wasn’t alone. Coming up behind her was Sargent Butler, who Poe disliked, and the man took hold of Rey’s hand. The Sargent pulled her back towards himself and proceeded to kiss Rey.

Immediately Poe knew something was wrong when Rey’s hands started to push against the man. Before he could rush over to the pair, Butler when flying backwards and landed several feet away. This must have angered the man because he got back up and pulled out a blaster.

“Hey!” Poe had shouted, running towards the scene and stopped once he was standing next to Rey. “What’s going on here?”

“She hit me for no reason.” was the reply from Sargent Butler.

“Really? Because from what I saw Rey was defending herself from you.”

“Defending?” the pale skinned, blond haired man said in a half-hearted laugh. “She was practically throwing herself at me during dinner.”

“That’s not true.” Rey growled out. “You sat across from me, talked incessantly about yourself before asking if I was involved with someone. You followed me out of the mess even after I told you that I wasn’t interested. Then you kissed me against my will.”

Hearing this, Poe struggled to not lay the other man out right then and there.

“Sargent, when a woman says no it means no!” Poe shouted, his face hardening. “As a member of the Resistance, this type of behavior is not tolerated.”

Butler scoffed at Poe’s words.

“Really? You’re one to talk. Everyone knows that you go from female to female and never really care about them after you’ve had them.”Butler then takes a step towards Poe. “Maybe you’re just trying to scare me off, so you can have a bit of fun with her instead. Can’t stand to let anyone else have her in their-“

Butler’s words die off as Poe punches the man directly in the face.

Eventually word got around base that Poe had decked Rey’s harasser, and no one ever tried anything of that nature again. Especially after hearing that General Organa only gave Poe a warning while Butler got a week in the brig followed by sexual harassment training.

Now here he was, about to add three more experiences to the list.

“Are you sure, Rey?” Poe asks, tucking a piece of hair behind Rey’s ear. “You don’t have to-.”

“I want this, Poe.” Rey shyly mumbles out. “Please.”

Poe lets out a sigh, then leans in slowly before capturing her lips in a kiss. He forces himself to go slow with her, not wanting to scare her. Yet, it was her nightmare that brought her here. To him. Knowing that he wouldn’t deny her of that which she seeks. Comfort. Comfort in knowing that no one but Poe will be her first. That he will be considerate, caring, and slow. So different from what she’d told him of the nightmare concerning Kylo Ren taking her against her will. Hurting her and finding pleasure in her pain.

Unlike so many of his past sexual encounters, Poe takes his time with Rey. Kissing for a while before slowly pulling Rey with him towards his bunk. Allowing her to lay across his body, for a time. Then, moving so slowly, removing each layer of clothing till there is no barrier between their bodies. Poe rolls them carefully, so that Rey is lying on her back and him hovering over her.

“Poe.” Rey says softly, reaching up to run a gentle hand through his hair.

Poe kisses her before making his way south, leaving a trail of dampness against her skin from his kisses. He doesn’t want this to be just about the act itself. Instead, he wants to show Rey just how pleasurable loving someone can be. And yes, he does love her. Somewhere between their brief meeting on D’Qar, reintroducing themselves to the other at Crait and rebuilding the Resistance, Poe has fallen for her and he isn’t ashamed to admit it.

Reaching his goal, Poe introduces Rey to another experience and is quite pleased with her reaction. He takes his time down there, paying close attention to Rey’s responses with his own eyes. When he’s brought her to climax twice, he slowly makes his way up to her.

“Still with me, Rey?” He whispers against her cheek, pressing a kiss to it.

“Ye…Yeah.” Rey stutters out between pants.

He gives her a few minutes to recollect herself before they continue with their little tryst. With each moan or gasp, Poe does his best to make this experience all about her. Later, the pair are cuddled up in the twisted bed-sheets when Poe whispers to her those three little words that carry a lot of meaning and weight. It’s the large smile on her face, still glowing in the aftermath of their activities, that he places at the top of his list.


	12. On the Twelfth Day

**Twelve Pregnancy Scares**

“Are you sure?”

“Not really, but I’ve been feeling nauseated lately. Oh, and tired. Very tired.”

Rey isn’t too sure what to tell Rose. It’s not she’s ever been in this type of situation or knew anyone who was. So she’d allowed Rose to share this possible news with her before even talking to Finn.

“Do you think he’ll be angry?” Rose sheepishly asks.

“Of course not.” Rey says, shaking her head. “He’d probably pass out from shock. But first, you need to know if you are.”

“Right.” Rose replies, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

Knowing that Rose suffers from anxiety about having to step foot into medical, Rey does the only thing she can think of.

“How about I go ask Dr. Kalonia for a test?” Rey offers.

“Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Rose squeals out, jumping out of her seat and wrapping Rey in a hug.

With her friend left safe and sound in her room, Rey heads toward the infirmary.

“What can I do for you, Rey?” Doctor Kalonia asks as Rey steps into her domain.

“I need a pregnancy test.”

“A what?” The doctor staring at the young woman in disbelief.

“A pregnancy test.”

Kalonia takes a deep breath and walks over to Rey. “Are you in trouble, Rey? Did your contraceptive shot expire, or not work? Did something happen during your last mission? Were you ill-treated by anyone? Or did some hotshot pilot tell you that using a cond-”

“No, no. Nothing like that. I just need the test. Please.”

The doctor gives Rey a pointed look.

“Please.” Rey implores, really not wanting to be here anymore than Rose does.

“You know it’s against protocol for me to allow you to take the test outside of medical.” Kalonia states while heading over to the cabinet that houses the tests. She reaches in and takes a shrink-wrapped item out before walking back over to Rey.

“Promise me that if it shows up positive that you’ll come back so I can run some tests to make sure you and the baby are healthy."

“Will do.” Rey says, a light blush growing on her face.

Not wasting a second, Rey hurries out of the office. However, as she comes around a corner rather quickly, she bumps into someone and drops the test.

“Where’s the fire?” Poe chuckles out, his hands having grabbed Rey’s arms to keep her from falling backwards.

“There’s no fire.” Poe lets out a short laugh.

“You’re moving fast enough to make people wonder what happened, Rey.”

As he lets go of Rey’s arms, he notices a wrapper on the ground near their feet.

“What’s this?” Poe says, kneeling down to pick up the item.

“It’s nothing.” Rey replies, quickly swiping the test out of his hand while praying to the Force that Poe doesn’t know what it is.“Look, I’ve got to go.”

With the test back in her hand, Rey darts off and leaves a confused looking Poe in her wake.

“Wait, are you-“ But the young woman is gone.

He spared a thought to go after her, but his feet already started moving him to the hanger, his mind suddenly adrift in ideas of Rey with a baby.

“No. No way. Rey can’t be pregnant.”

“Rey’s pregnant?” Jess asks, nudging Poe in the ribs to get his attention.

“What?” Poe stops walking and turns to look at the woman. “Um… I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean you’re not sure?” Snap asks, scowling at his commanding officer.

Utterly flustered, Poe explains. “I just bumped into her and she was holding a pregnancy test. She ran off before I could ask.”

“Maybe it isn’t for her?” Karé suggests to Poe, noticing at how pale the man is turning. “I mean, it might be for someone else, you know.”

“True.” Snap agrees.

“Yeah, but Doctor Kalonia wouldn’t just let someone take a test with them. You know that, Karé.” Jess supplies, remembering a time when Karé and Snap weren’t sure if they were pregnant or not.

“But if the test is for Rey, then who is the father?” Snap asks, the gossip already brewing in his head.

“Well that would be simple enough to find out.” Karé states with a grin. “All we have to do is wait for her to reveal just how far along she is and cross-reference that with where and who she was with.”

Hearing his friends talk, Poe’s stomach starts to roll. Thinking back, over the last three months, Poe knows exactly where Rey has been and who she was with.

“I think I’d better go.” Poe says before running away from his friends.

“Where’s he off to in such a hurry.?”

Snap turns around and sees Kaydel Connix walking towards them, data-pad in hand.

“I think our commander has something important to take care of.” Jess chuckles out before wrapping an arm around Karé’s shoulders. “Let’s go work on our ships.”

The two women head off, leaving Snap with Kaydel.

“Rey might be pregnant.” Snap softly tells Kaydel, knowing that the woman loves gossip just as much as he does.

“Really?” Kaydel replies.

“Yeah. Poe ran into her and noticed that she had a pregnancy test with her. Now we just need to find out how far along she is. That way we will know who the father could be.”

“Well that shouldn’t be too hard.” Kaydel says while bringing up the mission logs for the past four months up on her data-pad. “For all the missions she’s been on, the person she’s been with the most is…Commander Dameron.”

“They work well together.” A familiar voice interrupts.

Snap and Connix spin around and see Leia standing some feet away from them with an anxious Finn standing next to her. Next to the man is BB-8 and R2-D2.

“What’s this about, Lieutenant?” Leia knows that her aide is one of the few people who she trusts on finding out what is happening among the members of the Resistance.

“Umm.”

“It’s about Rey, General.” Snap says, deciding to save the aide from having to tell the news. “Poe ran into her and basically, Rey might be pregnant and Poe’s the father.”

“What?!” Finn shouts before running off to go find Poe, BB-8 hot on his heels.

As he runs through the corridors, Finn sees the little orange and white droid rolling next to him.

“Lead me to Poe, BB.”

The little droid lets out a whistle before charging ahead, and as they come around a corner, Finn can see Poe talking to Rey.

“Is it true?” Finn gasps out as he comes to a stop near the pair.

“Is what true?” Rey asks, confused as to what Finn is talking about.

“Is it true that you’re pregnant and Poe’s the father.”

“What!?” Rey states. “No. Poe’s not the father.”

“I’m not?” Poe buts in.

“Nor am I pregnant.”

“Oh.” Poe and Finn say.

Finn looks between Poe and Rey before looking back at Rey. “Then why does everyone think you are and that he’s the father?”

Rey lets out a sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and finger. Before Rey is about to say a word, the door behind her opens up to reveal a very excited Rose.

“It’s negative, Rey! I’m not pregnant!”


End file.
